S18: P4/Transcript
Part 4. (Benji and Heather are seen walking into the foyer of a sandwich restaruant.) Heather: Wait, you know Nene Amano?! Benji: Yup. Heather: She's my favorite Legendary Hero. Those people are hard to come by these days. How do you know her? Benji: We kinda had a thing going on. Heather: Wait. You and Nene were together once? What happened? Why'd you break up? Benji: We didn't break up. She went on a mission to stop an intrusion caused by the New Ozai Society. I have no idea what happened to her. I never heard from her after she left. Heather: Wait. She can't be.. be dead, can she? Benji: (Sigh) I don't know. All I know is that Ozai's dead and the New Ozai Society is dust now. Heather: I'm sorry. (Devon approaches the two.) Devon: We need to head back to HQ. Lambert has something for you, Benji. Benji: Alright. (The heroes arrive at HQ. Nate and Lambert approach Benji.) Nate: Hey, Benji. I need you to take this. (Nate hands Benji a red pendant with the Republic's insignia on it.) Benji: A pendant? Lambert: That pendant is your gateway to Equestria. It keeps you in your human form. It's a required device for all Red Rangers. Benji: New policy? Nate: No. It's been like that since Darth Malak's kidnapping of Rarity back in 2013. Benji: What about the other guys? Nate: Don't worry. One of those per team work for the whole team. Benji: Does Devon have one? Devon: Sure do. (Devon shows his pendant, which contains the Grid Battleforce emblem.) Benji: Cool. Devon: You wanna know what else is cool? (A robot approches the heroes.) Benji: Whoa. A robot? Nate: I prefer the term "Beast Bot" since their circuits are infused with animal DNA. Cruise: My name is... Devon: It's Cruise. He's pretty forgetful. But, watch what he can do. (Cruise transforms into his motorbike mode.) Benji: Nice! Lambert: That isn't the only thing he can do. Follow me. (Meanwhile, at the lair of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder are seen cooking breakfast for Dr. Robotnik.) Dr. Robotnik: You better be making some eggs with those! Scratch: Yes, your vileness. (Robotnik's phone rings. He picks up.) Dr. Robotnik: What do you want?! Caller: Yes, Dr. Robotnik, your utmost majestic vicious one. I found out something you would love to know. Dr. Robotnik: And that is? Caller: New Donk City. It's full of Power Moons. Dr. Robotnik: What would I want with those? Caller: Emense power, your nastiness. The Power Moons in New Donk... They're enough to power your majestic sun cannon! That cannon you made to steal the sun. (Robotnik smirks awfully.) Dr. Robotnik: Sounds like that city is in for a rude awakening. I'll be right there to steal those Power Moons. Caller: Happy hunting, your awfulness. (Robotnik hangs up.) Dr. Robotnik: Prep my Solar Sucker! Today, we steal the sun right out of the sky! (evil laughter) (Back at the Order HQ, Benji, Devon, Nate, Lambert, and Cruise enter a hangar.) Lambert: The Beast Bots assist the Rangers in training and in combat. They also act as the control consoles for their Zords. (Benji sees the Zords.) Benji: Whoa! I recognize the Chopper Zord. The car and truck I never seen. Lambert: The Racer and Wheeler Zords are the ones operated by the Red and Blue Rangers respectively. (The alarm goes off.) Cloe: (Comms) Team, someone is stealing the city's Power Moon supply. Without those Power Moons, we risk a citywide shutdown! Lambert: Get out there and stop who's stealing the Power Moons! (Devon and Benji run out the door. The heroes arrive at the Power Plant under the main city. Using the binocular mode of the Beast-X Saber, they see robots stealing Power Moons.) Ravi: More robots. But they look... strange. Jaxon: Could it be Dark Gennai? Zoey: I don't know who else it would be. Devon: Let's go find out. Benji: I'm up for that. (The heroes approach the robot. Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik swoops down on them with his hovercraft.) Dr. Robotnik: I knew I'd have little pests to tend to. I don't know who you are, but you won't stop me! Ravi: Wow. Okay. It's this creep. Benji: Who's this? Ravi: Ivo Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: THAT'S DR. IVO ROBOTNIK TO YOU!!! Devon: I don't care. You're not getting away with these Power Moons! Badnik: Oh yes he is! Dr. Robotnik: Destroy those pests! (Robotnik escapes.) Heather: Let's dismantle this hunk of junk! Devon: You got it! Benji and Devon: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! G5s: EXECUTE! Rangers: HA! (The heroes morph.) Rangers: Unleash the Beast! (The two groups of rangers attack the robots. Lambert and Nate are seen watching the fighting as Cloe come up and joins them) Cloe: Oh my god, Robotnik??? Lambert: You and your old team dealt with him before right? Cloe: Twice. Man does that bring back some memories. I gotta tell Danny about this next chance I get. Nate: The new team seems to be doing well. Take a look. (The 3 watch at Benji and his team take on a group of robots) Benji: (Kicks one's head off) HA! This is too easy! Heather: Don't your guard down! They guys may- Benji: Yeah, yeah, yeah watch this!! (Benji rushes in and starts to attack several more robots. He flips over three of them and swipes them with his blade, destroying them. He attacks the other four, blasting them. The robots explode.) Benji: That's how it's done, m'lady! (Heather sees two more behind Benji.) Heather: DUCK! (Benji ducks and Heather blasts the robots. Benji looks behind to see the trashed bots.) Benji: The hell? Heather: See what I mean? Benji: Yeah. (Devon is seen finishing off three robots.) Devon: There. That did the trick. (Devon turns and sees a Dog Food advertisment.) Devon: UH!! (Freezes) Uh oh. Benji: What? Heather: Did he just... (At HQ...) Lambert: Devon just froze! What's going on? Cloe: I've seen this before! Nate... Nate: I'm going! (Back in the plant...) Cloe: (Comms) Benji, Heather, move Devon so he can't see that ad! (Benji and Heather rush over and move Devon to the left. Devon unfreezes.) Devon: Whoa!! (Sees Benji and Heather) Thanks, guys. Benji: No problem, man! (Ravi is seen pushing the large badnik away from the Power Moons.) Ravi: You're not getting these moons! Badnik: Yes I am, twerp!! (The Badnik pushes Ravi, but Ravi uses his strength to push the bot back. Ravi begins to steam up.) Ravi: No. Not again. (Ravi picks up the Badnik and tosses him towards Zoey and Jaxon. The two avoid the bot.) Ravi: (Angered) DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A TWERP, RUST BUCKET!!! (Ravi mindlessly blasts at the bot, putting Zoey and Jaxon in danger.) Jaxon: Ravi, stop spraying! Control your aim! Ravi: My aim... IS JUST FINE!!! (Ravi fires at Jaxon and Zoey. Zoey becomes tired.) Zoey: NO! Not.. Not now. (Zoey collapses and passes out.) Ravi: Out of gas, Zoey?! Jaxon: Ravi! Stop! (Jaxon pushes Ravi to the ground and takes his Beast-X Blaster.) Jaxon: BEAST BLAST!! (Jaxon destroys the badnik. The others regroup.) Benji: Devon! What's going on with you guys? Especially Ravi. Devon: That's something to ask Nate. (Ravi approaches the other heroes.) Ravi: No one messes with me, Jaxon! NO O... (Ravi is suddenly hosed with water by Cloe. Nate approaches the team.) Benji: Nate, what's going... Nate: I'll explain everything! Let's get back to HQ! (Cloe is seen draging Ravi away.) Ravi: LET GO OF ME, CLOE!! Cloe: You don't know what you're doing! OW! Dammit, Ravi! How aren't you dead from this heat?! (The heroes pick up Zoey and make it out. Back at HQ, in the cafeteria kitchen, Zoey is seen eating a carrot. Benji and Heather enter.) Heather: Zoey! You're awake. Zoey: Yeah. Feeling much better now. Benji: Nate, that explaination? Nate: Yeah. When Devon, Ravi, and Zoey became Rangers, they briefly made contact with the Evox computer virus. It partially corrupted their animal DNA, causing these strange weaknesses. Lambert: Devon freezes anytime he sees anything related to dogs. He has cheetah DNA in him, which is a cat. Benji: Aren't cats... Lambert: '''...Afraid of dogs. Exactly. '''Jaxon: And as for Ravi and Zoey, their weaknesses are based on overusage of their powers. Zoey loses energy quickly, which can be replenished by eating carrots. Ravi on the other hand... (Ravi exits the freezer.) Ravi: Hey guys. Jaxon: When his muscles activate, the corrupted DNA overheats him and... sends him into a state of rage. Ravi: Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. Benji: I know you are. (Phone rings. He answers.) Hello? Oh hey, Dad. Yeah? Oh! It's this Saturday? Yeah. Yeah. I'll be ready. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, sure. Yup. Seeya Saturday. (Hangs up) Well, it's official! I'm in the Coral Harbor Race this Saturday! Jaxon: Wait. THIS Saturday? Benji: Yeah. (Benji looks at everyone, who look semi-disappointed.) Benji: Oh. (Sigh) I... I promised my Dad I'd race this Saturday. He's hoping to show off the new Morph-X racer in the GP. Matt: Benji, you're a member of the Knights now. What if something happens and you're not here? Benji: For once... I agree. But, my Dad... I hate to disappoint him. I need to... think for a bit. (Benji exits. Cloe enters.) Cloe: I see the Rangers are back to normal? Lambert: Yup. Cloe: What's wrong with Benji? Sora: He has a race coming up soon. But since he's a member of the Knights, we might have to have him pull out. Cloe: Wait. Pull out of the race? Matt: He says he doesn't want to disappoint his Dad. But we have numerous lives at stake. If he can't be here to lead his team against Gennai and Alphamon, then what? Lambert: I know how you feel, Matt. But think about your own Father. You didn't want to disappoint him. Matt: I know. Lambert: The race might conflict his duties, but.... Cloe and I have it covered. Cloe: And with that, I'll go speak with Benji. (Cloe exits.) Lambert: Benji isn't that person who wants to abandon his duty for his own agenda. He's becoming interested in his duty. Some of it to stop Gennai. However, it's mostly for another reason: Nene Amano disappeared sometime ago when the New Ozai Society caused a distortion as a favor for the Storm King. Heather: My God. That's what happened to her? Matt: I guess it'll take time to get to know him. Tai: Sounds like it. I don't see any problem with him. Matt: Of course you don't, Tai. Tai: What is that supposed to mean? Devon: Enough. The two of you aren't fighting as long as I'm around! Sora told about it and I ain't having it! As far as I'm concerned, Gennai's twisted twin wants you two to fight. (Tai and Matt sigh.) Tai: I'm gonna go see if Izzy found anything on Robotnik. (Tai leaves. Meanwhile, Cloe approaches Benji.) Cloe: Benji, I heard you have a race schedule in Coral Harbor on Saturday. Benji: (Sigh) I might just pull out. Cloe: Why? Benji: It conflicts with my duty. Cloe: Not really. Benji: What do you mean? Cloe: The Knights of the Just aren't just the three of you. It's a massive family of numerous heroes willing to take time out of their day to protect this Multi-Universe. Listen, I don't want you to disappoint your Dad. I have an old friend willing to help you and your team. He's actually itching to meet you guys. Benji: Really? Cloe: Yup. I think it's time you learned about David Johnson, E10 Red. He precedes you directly. (The alarm goes off.) Lambert: (Comms) A giant has been spotted in the city. Benji: I'm on it, Lambert! Lambert: (Comms) I'm sorry, Benji. Your team's Zords aren't ready yet. The Rangers will take it from here. Lambert out. Benji: Looks like we're kicking back for a while. Cloe: Oh! You're gonna love the Racer Zord in action! (Commander Shaw enters the Command Center.) Commander Shaw: Izzy, deploy Racer Zord - Remote Mode. Izzy: You got it! (The Racer Zord speeds out of its hangar. It approaches Devon and Cruise.) Devon: Let's do this! (Devon and Cruise enter the Zord. They enter the cockpit.) Cruise: Systems Ready. Devon: In position. (The Zord gains a cheetah head on the bumper.) Cruise: '''Cruise linked! (The Zord speeds towards the giant robot.) '''Devon: Initiate Battle Mode!! (The Zord enters Battle Mode, its own Megazord Mode. It stands ready to fight the giant robot.) Devon: Bring it on! (The Zord swings its sword towards the giant robot. The robot stumbles back, and then fires at the Zord. The Zord avoids all attacks. The robot punches the Zord. The Zord stubles slightly. Suddenly, the Chopper and Wheeler Zords arrive.) Ravi: Don't worry, Devon. We got your back. Zoey: Hey, Buckethead! Take this! Rapid Blast! (The Chopper Zord fires at the robot.) Devon: Thanks, guys! Now to finish him! Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (The Zord slashes the robot, destroying it.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (The heroes return to the Command Center. Benji is seen packing.) Devon: Whoa. Wait. You're leaving us? Benji: No. My race is this Saturday. I'll be back after. Heather: Well Benji, good luck in your race. Jaxon: You better win it. Benji: Oh I will. Better get going. Cloe said she's got a temp waiting for you. (Benji picks up his case and leaves. Someone else enters.) ???: Hello, everyone. (The heroes turn around. Cloe is happy to see who it is.) Cloe: David. It's great to see you again. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts